Undercover Lover
by AuphePuck girl
Summary: Summary:  A young lawyer celebrates his relationship's third year anniversary however his partner is not there. How could he be when the country calls for someone to head deep undercover into a Yakuza? SasuNaru... yaoi lemons swearing torture -MAdult


Summary: A young lawyer celebrates his relationship's third year anniversary however his partner is not there. How could he be when the country calls for someone to head deep undercover into a Yakuza? SasuNaru... yaoi lemons swearing torture -MAdult

"Meh"-speaking

_Meh- _thinking

I don't under any circumstances own Naruto

_Prologue_

Light. Or rather the lack of it.

_Where am I?_

Then true light, and after being in the darkness for so long, it bloody well hurt. Pupils adjusted, and then took in the room around them.

_People. Too many people. Why can't I remember?_

The situation called for immediate attention of the running away kind. The eyes narrowed when realization came to them.

_Oh no. The car and the needle..._

I was lying down on a morgue slab-like bench, cold and metal with a drain in the corner of it. I could feel the handcuffs

A snort of laughter met my ears, masculine and harsh in its nature.

"You fucked up. You fucked up big time Sonny boy. And this is what happens when people in our business fuck up as royally as you have. You had better make peace with your dear and fluffy Lord."

The man now standing above my head was in the way of the bare light bulb, and so the face hidden from my eyes. This was a voice I would have known anywhere, and shock rushed through me strong and anaesthetic, numbing me of all fear.

"Although I don't plan on helping you get to the stage of death _personally_, I think I should know any last words that you may have. As a sign of respect that you have never shown me before now."

The man paused for a minute then as if impatient.

"Well, Dead Man?"

When I did not answer immediately, the man simply laughed and told his companions "Obviously has nothing in that brain. I wonder why we ever though differently... Well, **get started!**"

The fear returned with a stinging vengeance.

_Wait, wait I don't want to die_

"Wait, Wait please. I'm begging you. I don't Understand! Please I've never done anything to hurt The Master... Please! You have to believe me!"

"So ripping him off with the wrong merch wasn't your idea? Why don't I believe you? Oh I know because you have lied to me before... and you are again now. And you are insulting me by doing so. That's not a really good idea, is it?"

The man lifted his head from the path of light and the shadows receded from the face. Hardened eyes gazed at me and I knew nothing I said would make it better.

_Unless_...

"I can," I abruptly stopped as all that came out of my mouth was a squeak of a very embarrassing kind. "I can tell you where to get the good stuff. Free. Won't cost you a penny. Please. Plus I've got reliable info on the-"

"SHUT UP" The loudness of that voice was like a physical force which had my body flat on the bench in fear. "Here is the low-down, on your situation. You are _worthless_ and you **will** die here. How long it takes depends entirely on how long Master wishes. He doesn't get bored easily so by my estimation... you'll be here for a little while." The man grinned and lined cheeks with the grin. The man turned to walk away, and then whirled around.

"Oh and before I forget, Ebisu... Stay away from the devil in hell. He knows me by name and would _love_ to get into my good books."

The man turned away and started to walk this time. And I knew this would be the last time I wouldn't be in pain in my entire life. As I watched the blonde walk from me, I realized that everything in my life would suffer because I was too cocky, and hadn't given The Master the right drugs. With the last amount of energy I had, I screamed one word as hands grabbed knives, scalpels, tasers and claw hammers.

"KYUUBI!"

-Outside the cell, the blonde nodded to the guard outside. The Glock in his hands seemed heavier than before he'd used it to knock Ebisu out. After heading up the stairs and to the door leading to the outside, The blonde headed towards the black Jaguar XF, and strode to the open passenger door. As he turned to face the driver, he smirked and said "All taken care of. Ibiki should have fun with that one, he was crying as soon as he woke up."

"Good. I think that's all Master wanted you to do tonight. Except that you have to stop off at Kiba's for some reason or another. Any idea why?" The Grey haired man seemed puzzled... well as emotional as he could come across with a mask covering his face. As far as Kyuubi knew no-one had ever seen that face and lived to speak of it... except maybe Master.

"No Idea... Probably wants help feeding the dogs. You know how dangerous they are at two days old" He grinned at Kakashi and the car was smoothly pulling away.

"Have you ever had a pet?"Kyuubi asked Kakashi as they drove.

"Yes as a matter of fact. You."

"Hey I'm no pet"

"Hmmm I suppose not... we can't potty train you and you can't be trained to do anything useful. "

"I resent that"

"That is to be expected. I did just insult your intelligence so if you hadn't resented it I would have worried."

"Ah well tonight went well, and there is nothing you can do to change my happy mood"

_Except there is someone out there waiting for you... Dobe_

After assuring Kakashi that there was a car waiting for him at Kiba's house, he watched as the Jag pulled away from the long dirt track of the Inuzuka estate. Kyuubi was glad that the grey scarecrow was gone. That solitary eye staring at him always made him feel uneasy. Which was probably the idea behind the whole getup.

Kyuubi decided it would be nice to work off the frustration at Ebisu and Kakashi , with a run down the moonlit track until the house was in sight. While running he checked his watch. 10:52 PM.

_Damn it. Why can't the mob have more social work hours? I'm really late for a very important meeting_

When he finally reached the house, Kiba was sitting with his fiancé of 2 years Hinata. Hinata was a 'present' to Kiba for helping the boss destroy the completion, The Hidden Sound mob. She was blushing as she nearly always was, but she was not shy and stuttering as she once had been. Being with Kiba helped her with her fear of social situations. They didn't notice him as they spoke in hushed and affectionate tones

"So what did you want Dog-Breath?"

The fanged man pulled back from the raven haired girl, and grinned. The raven haired girl whispered something to him, to which he nodded, and then with a smile to Kyuubi ran inside.

"Do you know what? I feel sorry for her... having to put up with you and your fleas must be awful" Kyuubi said with a feral grin, Kiba gave one of the same kind back.

"Boss has another job for you to participate in? Unless of course you are too tired" Kiba didn't wait for an answer as he walked towards him. "So here's the thing, We are gonna be doing a standard chase and find; however the problem comes when we find the bastard. He has something of the Boss's but if he knows that we are onto him he'll get rid of it. This thing has to be recovered, at all costs. Got it?"

"So what are we looking for?" Kyuubi was intrigued. The boss doesn't send Kiba and himself out on something unless it is really important.

"Don't know"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Kyuubi was angry now, "Does that mean I know but I can't tell you cause if that's what it means-"

"Hey don't get your balls in a knot Foxy... _**I don't know**_. All I know is that we have to detain this person until the Boss deems otherwise. Should get the details through soon. Until then get yourself ready and keep on high alert."

"Ok then. Anything else?"

"In such a hurry to leave my awesome presence? You know that you adore me" Kiba faked being hurt .

"Well as a matter of fact I want to get out of here as quickly as possible as your brand of stupid is highly contagious... plus I don't adore you, I _abhor you_"

"Hey. You do know how the chain of command goes don't you? It's the chain I go get and beat you with to show you who's in command"

"Hilarious... Oops sorry I meant Hi hairy arse"

"I give up. Was it Ebisu you had to bring in today?"

"Yep. Psychotic lowlife"

"And I think calling him that is an insult to the psychotic lowlife community."

Kyuubi glanced down at his watch again. 11:56PM. _Damn it._

"Look Kibbles," Kiba looked down right affronted. "I've really got to go. Do you know where my car is?"

"Round back"

"Thanks"

As he walked Naruto allowed himself to shake of the Kyuubi personality, and become Naruto. The happy go lucky, ramen obsessive man that he thought he'd always be. **Until **_she _asked him if he wanted this job.

You see Naruto Uzumaki was an agent of the law. He was a spy for the police of Konoha State and Nobody except his employers know that he is even other operatives do not know each other. As a safety precaution.

_Pfft. Yeah right. Baa-chan just wants us to go slowly mad with secrets._ As he caught sight of his car a flash of memory from a certain black haired man ensued.

_- FLASHBACK-_

"TA-DA!"

"Hn."

"Hn, thats all that you are going to say... Hn?"

"Hn."

Naruto thought that he was going to explode. He bought Teme a car and all he can say is 'Hn'.

"It's orange and looks like vomit"

"Okay, she won't be winning any beauty contests anytime soon. But she's solid. Car like this, be with ya 'til the day you die."

"That's because it's a death-trap"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

And so Naruto had taken the car, and Teme had managed to find himself a _discreet_ black car that was more his style. And then when his bank accounts were more in order he had done away with discreet and had gotten the newest Mercedes on the market.

But Naruto had kept the Orange monstrosity for old times' sake. And as he climbed into the car he felt better already after what had been a very bad day.

Here it ends it you want more you know what to do

REVIEW

Love ya

Auphie


End file.
